Edison
Edison appears to be a young girl with brown hair in a red dress. However, her outward appearance belies her true nature.Though she has a child-like demeanor and personality, she is not just a child. She lacks a physical body, but is able to interact with physical objects and normal people with ease. She possesses many abilities and behaves not unlike a ghost, or more specifically, a poltergeist. It is unclear whether or not this is actually what she is. Dr. Finch has theorized that she is some sort of electromagnetic or digital construct, or electrical signals isolated from their neurons and given physical form. Originally the property of Zone Fifty, she eventually ended up in the possession of Patton Thale, who likely inherited her from his father, Thale Sr., and gave her to Gesenai Shirai when she asked for help. After events of Comic 600 - Canister Edison,she was trapped in her Zone Fifty containment canister, which is being housed in Bunker D near the airlock in case it needs to be jettisoned into space. As of Comic 1103 - Release Edison, in an attempt to help her, Edison was released into her old containment cell in Bunker E. Early Life Not much is known about Edison's early life, or even really what she is. At some point in her past, Zone Fifty became aware of her, and presumably trapped her. They would later perform experiments on her, though the nature of these experiments is not currently known. They gave her the name Edison after Thomas Edison, the American inventor who developed the first practical, long-lasting electrical lightbulb. At some point prior to her appearance in the comic, she was placed in her containment canister indefinitely. She was also likely sold off at auction with a large number of other Zone Fifty property, which led to her coming into the possession of the Thale family. Eventually, her canister would be given to Gesenai Shirai, who was told simply to offer her needles and scarlet thread and hope that would be enough to curry her favour, before releasing her in the school. In the school At some point, FBI agent Lawrence Shaw was lured to the school, along with Jury S. Edison then proceeded to maim and torture Shaw, prying out his teeth and eyes with one of her long sewing needles. She eventually killed him, sewing his eyes and mouth shut with scarlet thread. She also, at some point, attacked and dismembered Jury, scattering pieces of her around the school. Jane Doe and her party eventually came to the school in search of Jury. Fuse and Jane explored the school, starting from the back door. They eventually followed Edison's trail of carnage to a classroom where she was laying in wait. Jane and Fuse found Jury's forearm and cellphone in the trash can, and answered the phone. Edison, who was manipulating the phone, expressed interest in playing a game with them. After they agreed, she attacked Jane, climbing out of the floor and paralyzing her, and then forced Fuse to play a sinister game in search of Jury's head, intending to kill Jane if Fuse chose poorly. Fuse was able to turn her game into a Monty Hall puzzle, which led to him picking the correct door and finding Jury's head. Unfortunately, her intentions were never to let either of them go. She gave chase, also attempting to hinder Michelle and Caius in their efforts to get to Jane and Fuse. However, despite her tricks and her abilities, Fuse, Jane, Michelle, and Caius were able to corner her and trap her once again in her containment canister. Personality Though Edison appears to have the demeanor of a child, she is a ruthless killer. She takes great joy in maiming and killing people, and intended on cutting a bloody swath through not just the school, but likely the city in general if she were left unchecked. Her enjoyment of game shows, however, does seem to indicate that at least some of her childish nature is not an act. She holds no allegiance and simply wishes to toy with people and kill them in gruesome ways. Abilities Edison has been shown to posses a great many abilities. She is able to manipulate electricity and electrical objects, such as lights and speakers. She can also interfere with and manipulate technology such as cell phones. Her abilities even allow her to interfere with the electrical signals sent between neurons in the brain, an interference which manifests as mental static. This ability even allowed her to interfere with Jane's blood links to Fuse and the others. She can also push herself through solid matter, including even insulating materials like drywall, concrete, and carpet, and manipulate doors and possibly other objects without being in contact with them. Her touch paralyzes normal humans, making them feel as though they are being electrocuted. However, this paralysis leaves no lasting damage. She is deterred by fire and reacts poorly to water. Coming into contact with water causes her form to distort and artifact, similar to artifacting present on old VHS tapes. On top of all this, it is assumed that she possesses physical strength far greater than her small form would seem to indicate, as she was able to tear Jury into many pieces and pry a man's teeth from his skull. Category:Characters Category:Enemies